Full Metal Chimera:
by Wingg-ed Wolf
Summary: An alchemist who is turning humens and random animals into chimeras. Who better to assign the mission to then The Full Metal Alchemist? but what would happen if Edward went missing... -HIATUS/Rewrite pending-
1. Prolegue

Full Metal Chimera

Summary: An alchemist who is turning humans and random animals into chimeras. Who better to assign this mission to then the Full Metal Alchemist: Edward Elric? But what would happen if Ed were to go missing too? Rateing for swearing and partial (but not graphic) nudity.

Excuse: This is based off of a dream I had about a chimera that looked a lot like Ed.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (Ed, Al, Ect.) Hell I don't even own this computer or the tv that I watch FMA on!

Prologue

"_Any new leads brother?" Alphonse Elric asked his brother Edward. _

"_Not yet, and if what I've found is anywhere near it then I have no idea what the hell I'm looking for." Ed said resting his head on the book in front of him._

"_25 missing people from around the country, 30 chimeras and still no leads as to who is doing this! I bet the colonel wants to drive me insane!" Ed ranted picking his head up off of the book._

"_I'm quite sure he does." Said a voice from behind them, they turned around to reveal none other then Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. _

"_Yo."_

"_Oh hi Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Ed said unenthusiastically putting his head back on his arms._

"_Got some news for you!" Hughes said so enthusiastically _

"_Is it about the Chimeras or your daughter?" Ed asked not looking up. _

"_Chimeras-"Ed's head shot up. "-but if you want too see Elyisa Then-" He pulled out at the very least 20 photos and shoved them into Ed's face._

"_Hughes I-"_

"_Doesn't she look perfect in her princess costume?"_

"_HUGHES! GET TO THE POINT ALLREADDY!" Ed shouted_

"_O.k O.k.! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Another chimera was found just east of here." He said as he readjusted his glasses._

"_Really?" Ed asked._

"_Yeah Roy told me to give you this" He said handing over an important looking envelope. "He said you were the best one for the job!"_

"_Oh and your train leaves in 45 minuets!" He said dashing for the nearest exit_

"_WHAT!" Ed yelled. "HUGHES YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!_

End Prologue

A/N: Was that O.k. for a prologue? Sorry if the swearing offended you in any way. I have too type up the next chapter! Review and it'll be up faster! I'll give you a-n onlyslightly burned-cookie!


	2. Ok now you all saw that right?

Full Metal Chimera

Disclaimer: Yes I own FMA

If you believed that then you should go to this web site http/ it was made for you.

P.s. No I don't own FMA!

A/N: 106 hits and a cookie for every one who reviewed! sets up a stand with a sign that says cookies on top Earn your cookie today and review!

fullmetal lover: oh thank you hands a cookie that is only a little burned oh and here's another for being the first person to review!

Blood Thirst: Thanks I know I thought so too Hands a cookie that's a little under cooked

Darkblade Wielder: Thank you so much for the support! Hands over a cookie that's burned but has yummy chocolate chips in it so that makes up for the fact that it's burned

Uh-oh got to go cookies are burning Maybe that's why no one ever reviews?

Chapter one: You all saw that too, right?

"You sure this is the place?" Winry (Who had been visiting and had been brought along for what reason I'll leave that to your imagination XD) asked.

"Yeah, look at the sign." Ed said.

WELCOME TO WHIMBLEY TOWN.

The town looked deserted; Ivy creped around the tops of the houses, doors and windows boarded-up, yet things still looked clean the lawns well kept.

"They were probably just scared away by the chimera." Winry suggested

"Yeah probably," Al agreed.

"Is it just me or do you have the feeling were being watched?" Ed asked the other two, a sudden hiss from behind answered his question. They turned around slowly to find themselves facing a chimera that looked like a scaly fox with bat like wings, and to boost it was the size of a bear.

"Umm… Yes Ed it was just you." Winry said sarcastically shaking from head to foot.

"Good to know." Ed said calmly transmuting his automail arm into a blade. He noticed that it wasn't in threatening stance, just sitting there watching them with its head cocked to one side then in a soft let croaky voice said "You shouldn't be here." Then before any of them could do anything it flapped its wings a couple of times and took flight and flew away.

"O.k. now you all saw that right?" Winry asked after a couple of minutes, her jaw practically laying on the ground.

"Nope just you," Ed said sarcastically in an exact imitation of Winry's voice.

Winry threw him a dirty look. Ed broke in.

"Yeah,"

"Are they all like that?" Winry asked.

"No," Ed and Al said in unison both remembering Nina.

"Actually, a friend of ours was turned into one by her so called 'father'." Ed said spiting the last word out as though it was a piece of dirt.

"And as soon as you get turned into one theirs not much hope that you can change back." Al said finishing his brother's sentence.

"Let's just follow that thing." Ed said changing his arm back to normal.

"Yeah," Winry said very quietly. _How horrible being turned into a monster by your own father. _ She thought shuddering a little.

"Come on Winry you slowpoke!" Ed (who was several yards away) yelled over his shoulder tauntingly.

"I am sooo not a slowpoke you alchemy freak!" She yelled back

"Junk yard junkie!"

"Shorty!"

"Mechan – HEY YOU'LE PAY FOR THAT ONE!"

"Brother we're going the wrong way!" Al said pulling Ed in the right direction.

_In the shadows of a house a woman with cold gray eyes watched the trio mock fight. Yes he'll be the perfect one for my next experiment._

A/N: Ok how was that? Sorry it was so short but next chapter will get more interesting. Please make my day review, maybe I should give out cupcakes instead. (I'm much better at making them then cookies holds up a charred cookie)

**Possibility's For The Next Chapter:**

Ed gets kidnapped and the fun begins

We meet are new OC

Suggestions would help a lot!


	3. Kidnapped!

Full Metal Chimera

Disclaimer: Cookies are yummy cookies are good! Sadly **I do not own **any cookie cooking talents. Why Cookies. Why have you **F**orsaken **M**e! **A**m I not good enough for you!

Sits behind her stand and shouts

"Thanks to reviewers this chapter is up earlier then it should be!"

Darkblade Wielder: Thank you cookie or cup cake? holds up a burnt cookie and a cupcake with pink frosting here take both for being the first to review.

insomniac120: Oh thank you! Cookie or cupcake?

Edluver: Oh thanks! Cookie or cupcake?

Animesage: Good Idea goes back to her sketch back to see what it would look like comes back oh yeah Cookie or cupcake.

Kame-San: Thanks (so do I) Cookie or cupcake?

Erebus Faustus: Thanks wow two reviews in ten minutes Cookie or cupcake?

Chapter three: Kidnapped!

"Hmmm… Did it go this way?" Ed asked the other two pointing ahead.

"Uh hmmm… I think it went that way." Winry said pointing left.

"Uhh…Right." Al said pointing right

"You know this doesn't help very much." Ed said.

"Uh rock, paper, scissors any one?" Winry suggested.

"Why not we're already hopelessly lost anyways," Ed said sticking out his right automail arm then switching to left, deciding not to break his hand.

"Rock,"

Paper,"

"Scissors!" They all had rock.

"O.k. let's try again." Ed said

"Rock,"

"Paper,"

Scissors!" They all had scissors.

"O.k. one more time," Winry said

"Rock,"

"Paper,"

"Scissors!" Al had scissors, Ed had paper, and Winry had rock.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ed said disbelievingly.

"One more time then we're going left." Winry said angrily.

"Rock, Paper, SCISSORS GOD DAMIT!" Ed shouted Winry had won.

"Guess we're going left." Ed said.

They walked about a mile then came to a fork in the road.

"Let's just spilt up," Ed said. "Winry you and Al go right I'll go left"

"O.k."

"Sure why not."

"But if we come to a fork n the road we come back, and if we find some thing we don't do anything until we have back up." Ed said the other two agreed.

Ed turned and went down the right side path. Several yards down He got a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. _I have the feeling I'm being watched again. _Ed thought shivering a little.

He continued to walk down the path till he reached an older rundown looking house. Suddenly a hand with a damp cloth clamped it's self other Ed's mouth he struggled to get it off but was over powered easily. His last thought before the darkness came over his eyes was: _Well this can't be good._

A/N: How was that? Was it too sudden? Sorry that was so short! Please put me out of my misery and review!

149 hits to prologue

53 hits two first

202hits in all yeah me throws confetti over her head she's so happy

OH and people who review and leave there E-mail addresses will be sent a picture of Ed as a chimera!(as soon as I fix the scanner.)

Any how here are the plans for the next chapter!

Possibilities For The Next Chapter!

Al and Winry notice Ed's gone.

Ed gets turned into a chimera (I already know what he's going to look like but I would like some suggestions in case I change my mind.)

Suggestion box is always open!


	4. A Girl and Her Dog

Full Metal Chimera

Disclaimer: GODDAMN IT I DON'T OWN- stops Yup I own it!

Mutters before she leaves 'bunch of morons'

To all of you who believed that go to this website: http/www(dot)technoangel(dot)net/marauders/doujinshi/kakera/10(dot)html(dot)jpg

Oh yeah don't own that either!

(Sits behind her stand and shouts)

To all Readers and Reviewers! A Cookie for each Readers. A cupcake for each Reviewer!

Edluver: Thanks! (I thought so too! Cupcake?)

Kame-San: Thank you! P.s.scanner sucks I'll Get back to you on that though ;-)

Darkblade Wielder: Uhh… Hehhehheh… Yeah 'bout that…Cupcake? (takes off running)

Mickiept: (Mouth drops open O-o) Uh… are you a mind reader? Because you basically put all of my ideas into a review, and you'll need to read on to find out about the automail thing. How many cupcakes do I have to give you two cupcakes because of the length?

239 hits to prologue

130 hits to 1st

130 hits to 2nd

Chapter three: A girl and her dog.

(Al/Winry POV)

Al and Winry walked down the path a little but about 20 yards down the path they reached another fork in the road.

"Well guess we better turn back." Winry said turning around.

"Yeah maybe brother found something better." Al agreed.

"Yeah maybe,"

When they got back too the place where they had splitting up Ed was not there.

"He probably still hasn't reached a turn around point yet." Winry suggested but she couldn't help being a little worried. "Let's wait five minutes then go and find him." Winry said.

Five minutes came and went still no Ed.

"O.k. let's go find him." Al said.

"Yeah he probably got lost." Winry said laughing at the thought of Ed getting lost on such a simple trial.

"_Here Rusty here girl,"_ A girl's voice was coming from down the trial.

They turned the bend of the corner and ran head long into a girl with dark Red hair and deep Violet/Blue eyes (A/N: For those of you who don't know that's a dark blue that looks like there's a purple tinge to them.) who couldn't have been any older then Winry was.

"Oh sorry, hey have you guys seen a Golden Retriever anywhere? The girl asked. "I let her out earlier for five minutes and she disappeared. She has a red collar on."

"No sorry we haven't, have you seen a boy with blond hair and gold eyes and he was probably wearing a red coat that's kinda hard to miss?"

The girl shook her head. "No sorry I haven't. Good luck though." She said walking away calling out her dog's name and whistling.

"Hey, wait why weren't you scared away by the Chimera?" Al asked the girl.

She looked confused. "A Chimera? here? Was I the only one left out of the loop?" Then her expression turned fearful. "Oh shit what if the chimera got Rusty, Oh this is all my fault!" Tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"Don't cry." Al said patting her on the back.

"How big was Rusty and what's your name?" Winry asked.

"He was Quite Big and Amaranta but you can call me Max what's yours?"

"Winry and this is Al and I don't think the chimera could have taken that big of a dog out we saw it and it was quite small." Winry lied.

"Really?" Amaranta asked.

Winry & Al nodded their heads.

"I bet if we find Brother we'll find-"Al was suddenly cut off by a horrible thought. _Nina._ He thought a big dog and a little girl had been turned into one what if-.

"Come on we need to find Ed and Rusty now." Al said walking swiftly up the path.

He stopped a little ways up staring at a spot on the ground. If Al had been human he would have been as pale a ghost.

"What is-"Winry stopped short staring at a black boot lying on the ground.

"Is that your friend's?" Amaranta asked as Al picked it up.

"Yeah I think so, this is bad." Al said looking it over.

"Uh then don't look at this." Amaranta said picking up a dump piece of fabric.

"It smells horrid." Amaranta said scrunching up her nose Winry took gave it a sniff and muttered something that sounded like 'that moron'. "I may be wrong but I'm quite sure this is chlorophine."

A/N: Duh, duh, duh! Did I spell Chlorophine right?

Any how sorry I haven't up-dated lately I've been busy with Halloween.

Any how Here's the plan for the next chappy!

Ed finally gets turned into a chimera!

Suggestion box is always open!

I would really, really, REALLY! Appreciate some reviews for what Ed should look like I have two or Three Ideas. Please R&R Review And you'll not only get a cup cake but an earliy update!

P.s. Amaranta's nick name comes from the 2nd and 3rd letters in her name add an X and what do you get?


	5. The moment I've been trying to figure ou

Full Metal Chimera

(Sits behind her stand and shouts)

"SORRY I HAVEN'T UP-DATED LATLY LAST UP-DATE WAS ON 11/02/05 EPP! 13 DAYS! ANY HOW I RAN OUT OF CUP CAKE MIX BUT THERE WAS A SALE ON GIANT CHOCOLATE BARS gestures to mound of chocolate HERES MY LIST O THANKS!

L33Tbunny: you'll have to read on to find out!

Stevie B: (Twitches, hackles raise, Ears lay felt on headbegins to hiss) Every one has a right to there own opinions, but sadly for you I'm going to continue this story, nothing anyone can say will make me discontinue it. Oh and here's one more thing if you don't have anything nice to say, SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!

P.s. Why the hell did you read it in the first place?

(Pelts with bernt cookies)

Anime#1Fan: HOW MANY MIND READERS ARE THERE OUT THERE!

Fullmetal Chibi: Uhh ok…..

Blood Thirst: Hee hee I know but if I don't type it up I won't remember to writ it :D

IronFlameAlchemist: YAY! (Does a happy little dance cat ears waving up and down)

Darkblade Wielder: Yes Ma'am! (Runs to upload chapter tail puffed up)

Zelliyn: Thanks, uh Fine why don't you go lay down (calls security to escort you too guest bed)

Shakia: yeah well with a psychotic loon running around yah kinda jump to conclusions.

Edluver: Thanks! I'm Sorry you couldn't go trick or treating but giant bars chocolate are good too! Does a double take on the review. WTF YOUR SICK? (Burst into tears)

PhantomKaito: WHAT THAT'S HOW ITS SPELLED? (yells at dictionary saying you lied to me!) oh yeah a lion would have been cool.

fma-fan158: Thank you, thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU! 4:Yeah, hope you didn't get offended by that web site! 4:yet another mind reader! 2:thanks! 1:Yeah a new person who reviews regularly!

Mickiept: Guess they do Oh yeah no need to worry about the cookies (I forgot to add suger!)

Selena Mori: Welcome to the club! You can chose cookies if you want!

Chapter four: The moment I've been trying to figure out how to write for days!

(Psycho/Ed POV)

The Women Carried Ed's now prone form up to the house, to the front door which was locked…'_Shit,'_ She thought '_this won't work the kid'll wake up at the rate I'm going, what did I do with that key?'_

She shuffled her feet slightly trying to adjust the sleeping boy in her arms. '_How can such a small person weigh so much?' _She thought to herself.

_Clink. ' What was that?' _She thought looking down at her feet a glint of silver caught her eye. a key. She almost did a dance of glee. She picked it up unlocked the door, and went inside.

The house was filled with cobwebs, furniture covered with white sheets, it looked as though it had once been a grand manor, but now it was a run-down haunted looking house.

'_Place gives me the creeps.' _She shuddered a little and continued down the hall she came to the basement door, and nearly dropped him when she tried to open it, she was as careful as possible going down the stairs; of course she ended up jumping at every single sound and got her foot stuck in the second to last step.

Finally she reached the transmutation circle she had drawn earlier that afternoon. A dog lay unconscious a little ways away.

First step, remove all heavy clothing, she took Ed's red jacket off and put it on the back of a chair.

'_I can use that in a little.'_

She went back to him and noticed he had a metal arm.

'_Wow,_ _this will be interesting.'_

She also noticed he only had one shoe on. '_Aw fuck, can't I do this one time and not have to go back and clean my foot prints? Ah well can't be avoided now.' _

She removed his belt, his pants fell down. She blushed '_I may psychotic loon who turns people into monsters, but I am no pervert.' _She thought distantly. '_Hey he's a boxer guy!' _

She spotted a pocket watch hanging off of the belt. She held it up to her face and saw a strange symbol on the front of it. '_Hmmm… that looks familiar.' _Then it hit her. '_DOUBLE FUCK! I kidnapped a state alchemist! Well it's kinda too late to go back now.'_

She took off his pants any way '_How many automail body parts does he have?_' She thought spotting his leg. Placed him in the middle off the circle transmuted the floor to bind him their so when he woke up he couldn't get away. Placed the dog on top of him and waited for him to wake up.

She decided to hum well she waited. 10 songs later she found herself singing 'I'm a little tea pot'

"I'm a little tea pot short and stoat, here is my handle here is my spout."

'_Hey he twitches every time I say short!' _

"Small," His eyes lids began to flicker. '_Hey, I should have tried that earlier!'_

((SPACE))

'_Oh my aching head. HEY DID SOMEONE SAY LITTLE!'_ He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy.

"Short and stoat,"

'_That's it! I can't stand it any more!' _He tried again but only managed a slight twitch.

"Small,"

His eye lids began to flicker. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't move. He tried to left up his arm, but found it restrained too.

"What the fuck happened?" He muttered to himself groggily.

"Hey, no need to curse!" A cross voice said just out of sight.

Ed tried to lift his head up, straining his neck a little (A/N: Ouch!- if you don't think that sounds painful, lay on your back and with out moving any other body part lift up your head!), but ended up losing his fight with gravity and just laid his head back down his neck relaxing.

He suddenly realized he could feel fur on his legs and arms, heavy- rather smelly- breath on his face. A dog.

'_HOW THE HELL DID I MISS THAT!'_ He screamed in his head. _'Wait why the hell is there a dog on me?'_ He turned his head slightly and saw a transmutation circle, AND HE WAS IN IT! He began to struggle with his bonds.

'_I don't know what it's gonna do to me but I sure as hell know I don't want to find-'The_ rest of his musings where cut of by a bright blue light coming from beneath him.

He heard a rustle of wings as his legs began to dematerialize.

His kidnapper swore loudly, he could no longer feel his arms or his lower body, the dog on top of him was dematerializing too.

His vision was beginning to blur. Darkness was swallowing him.

A/N: If

Blood Thirst

Darkblade Wielder

edluver

Fullmetal Chibi

L33Tbunny

mickiept

Are still out there please motivate me and review!

' '

Make me happy!

**PLEASE**

O/ O/

I I

**REVIEW**

O/ O/

I I

O/ O/

I I

O/ O/

I I

P.s. Ed was tied down in the shape of an X so the dog could be in the same position.


	6. Huh What should I call it?

Full Metal Chimera

Damn I forgot to add this last time.

Disclaimer: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK AM! I DON'T OWN FMA! IF I DID DO YOU TRULY THINK I WOULD BE DOING THIS!

(Sets up her usual stand sits behind it and shouts)

"FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ IT A COOKIE! TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED A GIANT CHOCOLATE BAR AND A SHOUT OUT FROM ME TO YOU!"

Fullmetal Chibi: Wahoo! I generally don't fall asleep in class but that sounds so cool!

Keyra: Thanks, Yes, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say 14 (I think)

Psycho King: Oh the pressure! (Sees a spoon) "SECURITY!"

dutch: Thanks! I was gonna do that but A LOT of other people do that hmmm read on….

sashsa: Thanks, Oh it doesn't end here….

Fullmetal Flame Alchemist: Try this link: The Ed Chimera Lounge (I'm in it!)

edluver: THANK YOU! At last someone agrees with me! Oh and I just Had, **HAD,** **HAD** to put that in!

fma-fan158: Thanks!

Andina: MWWHAHAHA!

Anime#1Fan: I know I just didn't want a stereo-type-psycho/kidnapper

plutobaby494: THANK YOU!

Unfinished Song: Thank you for the chocolate! And I know! (He's on my list)

Catwoman: OH give me the link please!

Edluver: OK! Maybe not the psychos sis but-You have to read on:P

Shakia: Thanks! I thought so too!

L33Tbunny: Big, stupid, jerk, dummy! LOL! That's a good one hahaha and yeah now he can't say he's not a

Chapter Five: Huh… what should I call it? Suggestions anyone?

**(Al/Winry/Amaranta)**

"Well let's get going I told my sister I'd only be gone for a little" Amaranta said. "_Probably burned the house down by now"_ She muttered under her breath, Al and Winry still heard her.

"Why don't we spilt up you go get your sister and we'll go look around." Winry suggested.

"Yeah, alright I'll be right back, I live just up the hill!"

**(Amaranta POV)**

Amaranta ran up the hill to a small cottage like home. With a raging fire at the kitchen window…

Wasting no time at all-like so many times before- grabbed the garden hose she kept handy kicked the hose's base and sprayed the stove putting the fire out in twenty seconds flat.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THE STOVE WHEN I'M NOT HOME?" Amaranta shouted at her younger sister.

Ashley Perch, like her sister had bright violet/blue eyes, but had rather mousey brown hair which currently had bright-eye-catching purple high-lights in it. Well her sister preferred to where lightly colored t-shirts and plane jeans. Ashley whore bright, colorful t-shirts and skirts and pants that she decorated herself.

"A bunch of things, but that's not how the fire started." Ashley said.

"THEN HOW'D IT START!"

"I don't remember, but I know it wasn't that!" She added at her sister's look.

"Oh, kinda like how you some how managed to get your bike stuck in the top most branches of Mrs. McMandermill's tree!" Amaranta said sounding amused and angry at the same time.

"NO! I swear I didn't see that tree coming!" Ashley said sounding rather angry. "Any way did you find Rusty?

"No… but I found some people who are missing a friend."

"Can I come help look?"

"Uh… Yeah I think it'd be safer if we both went."

"YAY!"

**(Al/Winry POV)**

"Let's check out that ho-OOF!" The rest of Winry's suggestion was cut off by a girl closely followed by Amaranta slamming into her.

"OW!"

"Who just kicked me!"

"My back!"

"Sorry!"

"Lost control coming down the hill!"

After every one was pulled to there feet by Al (who had been close to the house and had not been knocked down) Amaranta introduced her sister.

"Al, Winry this is my sister Ashley-Ashley this is Al and Winry."

"Hi Al, Hi Winry nice to meet you! You can call me Ashy or Ash if you want, that's what my sister says I'll reduce my self to if I keep causing small wild fires!" She said happily.

"O.k." Winry said smiling. "Why don't we go check out that house up there?"

Both sisters froze, staring at the house in pure terror.

"NO WAY!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

Al and Winry exchanged a glance. "Why not?"

Amaranta smacked a hand over her face. "I forgot you're out of towners. About 12 years ago a man who lived there killed his whole entire family plus 4 people who came over when they heard screams. Our dad was one of those people before he turned his gun on himself. In total he killed 9 people not including himself I was six at the time."

"And now as just about every one in this village knows this place is haunted. Of coarse I was only two… But I still know the story." Ashley said.

"Oh… Wait, doesn't that make you 18?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I look younger then I really am. How old are you?"

"14."

"Same as Ashley. What about you Al?"

"Uh… 13…" Al said hesitantly.

"Why are you wearing that suit of armor any ways?" Ashley asked.

"Uh… It's a long story. We still need to find brother!"

"Oh yeah!" Amaranta said.

"Why don't you wait outside well we go inside of that house?" Winry asked.

"Aren't you afraid of the ghost?" Ashley asked sounding a little scared.

"Nah, I don't believe in ghosts. Come on Al." Winry said walking towards the house. They walked up the steps to find the door slightly ajar. Al and Winry looked at each other then stepped over the threshold. Well Al stepped Winry tripped, and ended up inhaling a lot of dust.

"You O. - Hey look foot prints." Al said pointing at the floor.

"Are they Ed's?" Winry asked.

"Not unless, he switched to high heals lately." Al said.

"Let's follow then." Winry said walking next to them. They lead to a door that ended up leading to the basement, that Al needed a little coaxing to go down to.

"What's that light?" Winry asked as they came to a door, an eerie blue light was filtering though the crack under the door as soon as it started it stopped after a few seconds a snapping sound was heard, a footsteps, a door slamming then silence.

"Winry opened the door slightly and held back a scream. Blood. Lots of it.

Sitting in the middle of a transmutation circle was Ed (I feel so bad for what I did to him… a little at least), Ed's clothing and watch lay on the back of a chair.

Ed now had a long fluffy tail and unbelievably cute and floppy dog ears, a large set of wings were folded tightly agenst his back. His feet looked as though they had grown a couple of sizes,

And someone (A/N: I wonder who?) had snapped a dog coiler around his neck. All in all he looked like a large puppy.

A/N: HeeheeheeMerlin,I'll have such a writers block next chapter! Sorry that was so short!

I'm off to play and frolic (giggles) in the snow! I love Alaska!

Till I up-date or you review!

Happy Thanks Giving!

REVIEW!


	7. Huzzah!

A/N: Sits behind her stand and shouts OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I JUST LOST TRACK OF THE STORY! I AM SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER EVER TAKE THAT LONG TO UP-DATE EVER AGAIN! A big half pound bar of chocolate and a limited edition Ed plushie for every one who reviewed and had to wait!

Full Metal Chimera

Chapter six (Wow! 11/22/05 Was the last time I up dated)

The sisters slowly crept towards the house.

When they finally got to the front door it took them five minutes to open the door because they keep playing 'You open it'.

In the end Amaranta ended up opening it, with Ashley's ever strong encouragement.

As soon as the door was open the sisters began to relax, a little bit they picked up an umbrella each from the stand that was shaped like a rabbit but with that many layers of dust it looked more like a lion then any thing else.

Clutching their umbrellas like swords they slowly made their way across the room taking the exact same path as Al and Winry had. Except for the fact that they jumped at every single creek making their foot prints go all over the place looking as though some one had done the tango.

When they came to the basement door they could hear voices, being as quiet as possible they made their way down stairs.

That didn't last long.

Half way down the stairs Ashley stumbled and tripped grabbing on to the closest thing which just happened to be Amaranta, the two flew down a lot of steps when they finally crashed to the bottom Winry and Al had both come in to see what the noise was about.

"What in the world!"

"OW!"

"Sorry guess that's the second time I caused a dog pile. Today," Ashley said taking the hand that Al offered her.

"Third," Amaranta reminded her sister.

"Oh yeah!"

"Why are you two here? I thought you said you were too scared to come in?" Winry asked.

"We were and still are." Amaranta said as she said picking up her umbrella.

"Did you find your friend?" Ashley asked changing the subject and picking up her umbrella as well.

"Yeah but he's, well a tad different." Winry said sweat drooping.

"What do you mean 'a tad different'?" Ashley asked.

"Weellll…"

A/N: How was it? I know it was short but hey at least I up-dated! PLASE REVIEW!

L33Tbunny: Me either I'll get to work on that soon! Thanks!

Darkblade Wielder: Lol, Thanks and I never get tired of hearing that!

Fullmetal Chibi: Lol, thanks!

Miroku9555: Well get to it!

Miroku9555: Hee, hee I'll try and read it!

Alchemist Neko-chan: Yeah kinda… Snow isn't that evil…. Thanks

Miroku9555: Thanks!

Sashsa: Thanks by the way happy 'takes a deep breath' Christmas, (or Hanakeh, Kwanza what ever you pick) New years, Valentines, St. Patricks day, April fools and what ever else I missed!

plutobaby494: Aparrently a chimera making one! Yup, yup poor Eddykins! Thanks!

PsycoNeko15: Thankies!

The Neko Alchemist: Hee hee long story! Anyhoo in a short I can't tell you more then this Dogs have longer heels they just stand on the tips of there toes!

Anime#1Fan: 'Dies laughing with you' Thanks!

Minimew: Thanks!

Primeval Eidolon Scar: Yup! Thanks!

Hono'o-Tasia: Doin' that now, thanks!

YaoiFan26: Thanks!

Edluver: Sorry! It just kinda slipped my mind! Why were you in the hospital?


End file.
